New Neighbors
by KatherineMegan Jones
Summary: Harry is back from his 4th year at Hogwarts and he comes home to find that there been alot of changes on his street.


Well it won't be a mystery for a long time I don't think :confused:. Well if you remember earlier this week I asked people if they wanted to be in my story and I got 6 replies, that wasn't a lot so I asked some of my friends to help out and they were of course. Well anyway, different people will write this story. I like it, like that. ~~~  
  
Disclaimer:[i]I don't own this story, okay I don't own the characters. I'm just burrowing the people for awhile, so knock off, lol[/i]  
  
[i]This story is about a boy, a very strange, enchanted boy-[/i] Nat King Cole  
  
It was summer on Privet Drive, house number 4. A boy with untidy hair and a lighting bolt scar named Harry J. Potter, was doing his daily chores. Harry lived with his horse-faced Aunt Petunia with teeth to match, his Purple- faced Uncle Vernon and piggy cousin, Dudley. Harry just got back from his 4th year of school, which he called home. During the school year at his school, there were a lot if changes in the neighborhood. Miss Figs moved out and 8 girls with their redheaded mother moved in. The Henderson's moved out and a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a boy with brown hair moved in with their family. There was also one more house sold but the people haven't moved in yet. And how Harry knew all about this was from Uncle Vernon complaining about them having a better car or making too much noise -[b]CRASH![/b] Harry stopped thinking about this and looked up. It came from one the Girl's room, next door to his house. It was the first time Harry would see what they all looked like. They were all trying to open the window. When they finally opened it, Harry saw that they were all different. One had messy curly hair, a few had straight, blonde hair, another with black hair with blood red highlights and last one had jet black, long hair (it reminded him of one of his teachers, named Snape). "Hello, Misses" said Harry waving to them. They all looked down and turned to each other whispering something to each other, while the Curly haired girl and Jet blacked hair were Whispering loudly to them "No, we're not going to tell him", They all turned to him again, smiled while saying, "Hello, Neighbor". Harry laughed because how odd they were acting, but he was also wondering what they were saying to each other. But finally he said something "How about you girls come down here, so we can talk to each other Face to face, instead of Romano-Juliet style?" "Sure" said one of the blonde girls, "Give us one minute, to change" Harry nodded and waited. They were done and down in Harry's lawn in an about 1-minute. Harry was the first to speak, "So, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you, girls?" The girl with blood red highlight was the first to Speak in the group, "Hello, Harry. I'm Draca M. Riddle." "Hello, Draca." The next to speak was the jet black hair girl; "I'm Harmony Shield". "Hello, Harmony." After that, it was the curly girl, "Hello and it a happy to meet you, Harry. I'm Katherine Jones and this is Lyra Walsely, Joe Teacher (Joe blushes), Khrislynn Lang and last of our group is Linda Lavigne." "Hello Katherine, Hello Lyra, Hello Joe, Hello Khrislynn, Hello Linda" All of them bent down to him for a sigh of Hello. They all looked up but their eyes weren't set on him, they're eyes were set on someone behind him. Harry turned and saw a Girl and a Boy walking over smiling. "CASSANDRA REDEIL, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ON THIS STREET?" said Lyra, smiling and running over with the rest of the girl excepted Katherine (she walked over, blushing at the boy) to Cassandra and the boy. When they reached her they all hugged each other, Joe turned around and yelled to Harry "Come here and meet Cassandra". So Harry ran over there and greeted his self to her. When this was done, they all turned to the boy and Katherine, which they were blushing at each other, but smiling. "Hey, Kath. Tell Harry who this is?" said Khrislynn. "Oh, Sure..Easy. (Katherine turns to Harry) Harry, this is Andrew Redeil" said Katherine. Andrew shook his head wildly and took Harry's hand to shake and say, "Hello, Harry". When they all finish telling each other about their selves, Harmony asked if anyone knows who's moving into the house, which was sold. The only thing they knew for sure was that it was a boy and his name was Daniel. "So, his name is Daniel, eh?" Cassandra said approvingly. "I like that."  
  
"Cassandra...she rarely approves of girls, but always approves of boys." Katherine said to harry.  
  
"That's only because most girls are posers, they follow the trends, but boys.... They're usually themselves, except for a few exceptions..."  
  
Draca made a coughing sound that sounded a lot like Brandon. "Hey look!" Lyra shouted, "a moving truck is coming to that house!"  
  
"Lets go look." Cassandra said.  
  
"I can't," Said Harry.  
  
"Why not Harry?" Asked Andrew  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle, I have to do my...and my cousins chores, or they'll take my wa-" Harry stammered, "my, err, Walkman away."  
  
"Screw 'em, this is important, besides you don't need a walkman."  
  
"Alright...", Harry had been used to breaking the rules at school. But punishment at the Dursley's was 100 times worse than at school.  
  
So they all walk over to the van and stand on the sidewalk.  
  
"Mum, where do I put the dishes?" Someone said.  
  
"I think I'm in love already." Cassandra whispered to Katherine, Katherine giggled and looked shortly at Andrew. A boy slowly walked out of the truck, carrying a big box. He was tall, 5'6 at least, with dark messy hair and brilliant blue eyes. The boy called his mom again and noticed all of them standing there.  
  
Cassandra was the first one to say something, "Hello, I'm Cassandra, and this is Harry, Draca, Katherine, Lyra, Khrislynn, Joe, and my brother Andrew."  
  
"Err...hi, I'm Daniel." Daniel smiled, and Cassandra smirked. "Need help with that?" Asked Cassandra.  
  
"Sure, thanks." Daniel replied Cassandra walked up the ramp and took the box from Daniel, without any struggle. "She's gone." Linda told Andrew.  
  
"She's strong..." Harry said.  
  
"Yea...that's Cassandra. Odd man out, baggy pants, a tie, hair in a clip, spike bracelets, and bigger muscles than most boys..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ They all laughed, but stopped when Cassandra looked at them, puzzled. "Come on guys, you can help Daniel and me" said Cassandra, 5 minutes later. So they all walked up the ramp and grabbed a box. ~~ 2 hours later ~~ "Hey, Andrew. I need to ask you something" said Draca yelling from the up stairs window, down to the van. "Sure, Draca. Do you want me to come up there or wait for you to get down here?" said Andrew to Draca. "I'll come down" "Sure, I'm waiting" So Draca came down and when she got next to Andrew, she grabbed Andrews arm and walked him into the middle of the street and said, "Well the HECK, are you acting so strangely around Katherine?". "What do you mean I'm acting strange around Katherine?" said Andrew mimicking Draca. "I'm mean, your acting like your old self around everyone else but when you get near Katherine, you blush and turn the other way" "Oh.. Err.. I.. Hmm.I don't know. She's doing the same thing" "Yeah, true but She's just waiting for you to get back to yourself. She likes the last word but not the first move, REMEMBER" said Draca, grabbing Andrew's head. "Oh, I forgot that. I think I'll flip her over, like old times" "Good boy" So they went back to Daniel's house and found Katherine. "Hey, Katherine" yelled Andrew from the end of the van. "Yeah" said Katherine. "Come here, I need to show you something" "Okay" So she came down and met up with Andrew and said "Yeah, what is it, you wanted to show me?". "This" said Andrew grabbing her waist and flipping her over. She laughed and said, "Your back". "Yep, I'm sorry I was acting strange" said Andrew grabbing Katherine's waist and hugging her. "It's fine, Andrew" said Katherine socking him in the stomach like old times. He let go of her and handed her a heavy box, which made her fall to the ground and say a nasty word for any human or animal being to say. Which made Daniel's mum to scream, but everyone else laughed. "The old Katherine & Andrew are is back" screamed Harmony. ~~~ The rest of the day was full of laughter and working ~~~ Cassandra and Daniel had spent a lot of the day straightening up Daniel's room, and laughing.  
  
"You know Cassandra," Said Daniel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're odd."  
  
"Thank you!" Said Cassandra, very proud of herself. Daniel and Cassandra both laughed. Cassandra walked out to the hallway outside Daniel's room and started dragging in a large wooden trunk. "Hey, Dan, where do I put this trunk?"  
  
"What?" Asked Daniel, not hearing her. But a metal crest bearing a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven with a large H in the middle distracted Cassandra.  
  
He can't be... "What did you say?" Daniel asked again. "Oh...um, where's the bathroom?"  
  
"No idea, just look in all the rooms." Cassandra stood up and and walked to doors avoiding Daniel's room. Then she tiptoed back to the trunk and slowly opened the clasp, and then the trunk. She was right. Inside were a black robe, a dress robe, books full of spells, and a wand.  
  
"Damn..." Cassandra whispered. She walked over to the rooms and found the bathroom, then she walked in and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Dan, what do you want me to do with this trunk?" Cassandra asked. "Which one?" Asked Daniel walking out into the hallway. Cassandra was pointing to it, and Daniel stammered. "Um...that will go under my bed so just leave it out here."  
  
"I noticed the crest on it," Said Cassandra bending down to look at it again. "Oh...that is my school crest, I go to a boarding school over the school year and come back for the summer."  
  
"At Hogwarts?" Asked Cassandra looking up at Daniel. Daniel's eyes got as wide as saucers. "How'd you, how'd you know?" Cassandra smirked and stood up. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a wand.  
  
"You, go there too?"  
  
"This year...my family moved here from France, Belgium, and Minnesota." "Wow." Daniel's eyes shifted to the floor, "Cass? Do you...have a boyfriend?"  
  
"no....why?"  
  
"Good." Answered Daniel. "Can I have a hug?"  
  
Cassandra smiled, "sure." And they hugged Daniel's arms around her waist and Cassandra's arms around Daniel's neck.  
  
"I think I love you." Cassandra said.  
  
"I think I do too." Replied Daniel.  
  
CRASH! Daniel and Cassandra let go of each other and saw Lyra, Harmony, Khrislynn, Linda, Lara, Draca, Joe, Katherine, Andrew and Harry starring at them, at the end of the hall. "Wow, I guess we're not alone" said Khrislynn smiling and looking at all the girls and Andrew. Harry was puzzled and then it hit him, well Joe hit him in the arm. "You mean.Your wizards and.Ohhhhh!" said Harry thunder shock. "Yes, We're witches, Harry. We already know you're a wizard, So we're safe to say it" said Lyra. They all laughed and showed their wands to Harry and Daniel, who were now jumping for joy, well Daniel grabbed Cassandra and spun her around. "Wait!" said Harry with his hands up in the air. They all stopped and turned to Harry, "Why haven't I seen any of you, well maybe but I don't remember them and know I never spoken to Cassandra and Daniel. But that's not the point-". "Well, Because. When, meaning us girls excepted Cassandra went to Durmstrang and now we transferred to Hogwarts for the rest of our 7 year period of wizarding schooling" said Lara, sounding like a genius. "Correct Lara, may I add. Why, we are here in England to go to Hogwarts (Lara nodded). Okay, as you all know, Pardon my language, But Voldemort (Joe and Khrislynn gasped, while Draca and Harmony smiled and Joe and Andrew yelled Katherine! And the rest were died silence) is on the looses and we need to be protected for some reason, I'm not going to say" said Katherine looking at the ground and Andrew grabbing Katherine's shoulder and Draca whispering oh, Katherine. "Well, Like always Katherine shrews everything up" said Joe flinging her arms in the air and walking a down the stairs nearest to her. The rest walked down except Harry, Daniel, Andrew, Cassandra and Katherine. Katherine turned and yelled, "I'm so sorry". "You mean, Katherine's and their parents died from him" said Harry looking at them. They all nodded.  
  
Cassandra placed a reassuring hand on Katherine's shoulder, "it's not your fault china. Don't worry about it!" "Thanks." "Daniel! Time for lunch!" Daniel's mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "Mum! You made a lunch for everyone else right?" "No, chica you can come down here and make your own lunch...and your friends lunch also!" "Yea, but--...never mind..." Cassandra smiled and thrust her arm around Daniel's neck, "Me and Katherine will be happy to make lunch, we love to cook!" Katherine nodded, and her and Cassandra both hurried downstairs. Harry and Daniel looked at each other, eyebrows raised, with a very small smile. Then they noticed something, they looked almost exactly alike, but Daniel's hair was spiked up in the front, a little to the side, and Harry's hair, was messy and Harry had brilliant green eyes, and round glasses. "Whoa..." They both said. They both shook their heads and started downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was exactly like Harry's, except some things were in different spots and instead of bland white, it was a dark green. Daniel jumped on the island in the middle of the kitchen and slid next to Cassandra. "What's for lunch chica?" He said smirking boyishly. "Spaghetti with a special sauce, and pumpkin juice." "And for dessert?" Daniel said, still smirking. "For dessert...." "Yeah?" "I forgot." Cassandra said smirking. "What?" "Dessert is supposed to be special, now would it be special if you knew what it was?" "I guess not..." "Good, because I'm not telling you..." Said Cassandra tapping a wooden spoon on the side of the pan. "It's ready, Katherine, so whenever your ready." "I'm ready." Katherine said taking the pan of warm, stringy noodles to the sink to drain. Cassandra pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at a box labeled 'dishes'. "[i]Retrieve-o[/i]" She said. The box opened and four plates, four glasses, four forks, and four place mats floated out of the box and floated over to the table. "[i]apprickium[/i]" Katherine said swishing her wand around so that the plates, glasses, untesils, and place mats were where they are supposed to be. [i]placmumy[/i] Cassandra whispered, slowly everything was set on the table. Katherine took the pan of noodles and placed it on an oven mitt on the table, and plopped a spoonful of butter into it. Cassandra followed Katherine and set the saucepan on another oven mitt next to the noodles and sprinkled a pinch of very small green flakes into it. "Enjoy." Cassandra said, sitting down next to Daniel. They ate lunch slowly, savoring every bite, it was perfect, not one flaw. "Now for the dessert!" Katherine and Cassandra said, walking over to the cupboards above the sink. "Jamie" Katherine said. "Dodger." Cassandra said. "BUSICUITS!" Daniel finished, 'yea-ah!" Cassandra smiled, and took one out of the box and placed it on Daniel's plate. They ate the biscuits with pleasure and headed back upstairs. "Shit..." Cassandra said looking down at a dragon talon necklace, dangling from her neck. "What?" Katherine asked, walking over to see what it was she gasped and looked at Daniel and harry. "One of you two are keeping something very important from us, which one is?" Harry thought of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he thought they knew who he was. The orb within the dragon talon slowly began to shake, and one by one the talons opened. The orb shoot out and hit harry directly in the forehead. "Ow." He said rubbing his scar. "It's you," Cassandra said, "what's your secret?" Katherine, Daniel and Andrew laughed. "Hmm.Okay, you got me. I didn't like the BUSICUIT" said Harry, turning red. Cassandra burst out laughing her head off and needed support from the wall to keep her standing. Katherine though her hands up in the air and clasped them to Harry's cheeks (face not butt, lol) and said, "Poor Boy" and walked away. Daniel and Andrew were rolling on the floor with laugher and pithiness for Harry. Until the telephone rang (omg, my phone just rang, Freaky), they all stopped an starred at the phone until Daniel's mum walked into the hall way and picked it up. "Hello" she said pause, "Harry, you need harry to come home. Sure, bye". She turned and said, "Harry, your uncle called and wants you to go". Harry nodded and waved to everyone and walked down the stairs and out of the house. Katherine and Cassandra ran down and gave him a hug; he blushed. Harry ran to his house and went through the door. "Where have you been!" asked Vernon as soon as Harry stepped into the house. "I was just across the street helping the neighbors move in," explained Harry. Oh no. This is it. I'm not gonna see my friends ever again. Harry thought of an idea quickly enough to interrupt his uncle's reply. "Well, you see, I was really helping you out." said Harry. "How?" Asked Vernon. "Well, don't you want me to describe how their house looked so you can make your house better?" Harry asked. "Nonsense boy! We can just go over there ourselves!"shouted Vernon. "Yes, that's true but I can tell you all about their house. I can even go over there right now and they'll show me more of the house now that I know them." Harry explained. "Fine! But you better be telling the truth boy or I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" shrieked Vernon.  
  
If they ever had an award for the most selfish family in the world, then that award had the Dursley's names written all over it. This time their selfishness was actually becoming useful. "Well why don't you go run along over there if they like you so much. Huh!" said Vernon. "Okay!" replied Harry in delight. So he ran upstairs to gather his things and he ran to Daniel's house. *Knock, knock! * "Oh Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Daniel. "I wanted to ask you if I could spend the night." said Harry. "That's fine! Perfectly fine! Wonderful! I was just about to call you to ask you if you wanted to spend the night anyway" said Daniel. "Terrific!" shouted Harry. "Everyone's here. The bad thing is, we're the only boys here." said Daniel. "NOT!" yelled the boys together. So they went inside and Harry was greeted with many hugs. He was proud to have such great new friends. Muggle friends. His muggle friends. Oh, Hermione and Ron are still his good friends too. You know that they are also wizards & witches ~~~ After many laughs and them telling everyone about each other, the question was asked, "What do you want to do since we already know each other?" "I don't know, Maybe we can go at to see a movie or rent one?" said Daniel, looking at everyone. "Yeah, it's only 8:00 o'clock" said Draca. They all agreed. 


End file.
